Apenas Um Homem
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Sigilo, cuidado, profissionalismo. Era assim o relacionamento daqueles dois. Era... Quando há amor demais, nem acordos e contratos podem impedir que tudo mude de uma hora para outra. Presente de niver para Akane.


**APENAS UM HOMEM**

**Fanfic de ShiryuForever94**

**Presente de Aniversário para Akane Mitsuko.**

Anime: Saint Seiya

Casal: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia

Beta: Theka Tsukihiro

Tipo: Yaoi/AU/Romance/Angst

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor e sexo (lemon) entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui. Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Toei, Masami Kurumada e Shueisha. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos.

**ONESHOT**

Era apenas um homem, apenas isso! E como custava caro, por todos os deuses. Era alto, loiro e forte como poucos. Era maravilhoso dançar com ele e estar com ele. Pena que o homem inglês de educação refinada, gestos cavalheirescos e ar de perigo constante não podia ser conquistado.

Jamais seria conquistado.

Era um homem e tanto, o tal Radamanthys. Sempre de ternos caros e bem cortados. Sempre com um sorriso discreto e um perfume marcante. Sempre perfeito.

Sempre.

Agora mesmo, enquanto olhava para a chuva escorrendo pelos vidros temperados, protegidos do excesso de luz que porventura houvesse e girando o dedo no gelo do uísque que Radamanthys mais gostava, Valentine pensava que ele era uma força da natureza e impossível de ser domado, de ser conquistado e de ser aprisionado.

E Valentine não sabia o que fazer com o que seu coração dizia loucamente, sem parar, para sua mente.

Que cometera um erro terrível.

O maior de toda sua vida de arquiteto famoso e bem posto no seio da sociedade.

O maior erro desde que se casara com Veronica, o maior erro desde que resolvera se esconder de todos e fingir que era apenas mais um sujeito certinho e bem sucedido.

Ever felt away with me

Já se sentiu longe junto comigo?

Just once that all I need

Só uma vez tudo que preciso

Entwined in finding you one day

Envolvido em achar você algum dia

Valentine agora espiava a grossa aliança em sua mão esquerda e pensava porque precisava ter seguido à risca os conselhos de seu pai e escolhido uma vida pura e linda como era de se esperar de um herdeiro do maior escritório de arquitetura da Europa.

Por que não conseguira ser verdadeiro consigo o suficiente?

E agora...

Três batidas na porta da suíte daquele portentoso edifício e Valentine suspirou, afrouxando o nó da gravata italiana de seda pura e caminhando com os sapatos de cromo alemão pelo chão de mármore carrara.

Espiou novamente para a cama grande, de finos lençóis de algodão egípcio e um arrepio quente, por mais estranho que fosse, o fez lembrar que por trás daquela porta que agora abria...

- "Boa noite, Valentine de Harpia." O sotaque pronunciado não tirava um milésimo do charme daquele olhar de âmbar. Nem tampouco era possível a Valentine deixar de notar o perfume que invadia o ambiente quando o inglês entrava.

- "Boa noite, Radamanthys. A chuva não o atrapalhou?"

- "Oh, não, a garagem deste prédio veio bem a calhar. O que gostaria de ouvir hoje? Que tal um pouco de música romântica?"

Valentine fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto observava o inglês retirar o cachecol de pura seda branca por cima do perfeito terno. Era... Impressionante. Não sabia o que fazer com toda a confusão que bailava em sua cabeça quando via o inglês.

- "Como foi sua semana, Valentine? Tinha um imenso projeto de um novo shopping para entregar anteontem, se não me falha a memória."

Radamanthys despiu o paletó, afrouxou a gravata, colocou uma música romântica e serviu um copo baixo de uísque sem gelo. Por vezes dispensava o gelo.

- "Foi aprovado, como de hábito e teremos uma grande noite de gala para comemorar, semana que vem."

- "Ah, meus parabéns!" Radamanthys bebericou o uísque e aproximou-se de Valentine com andar calmo, passando a mão por trás das costas dele e puxando-o num abraço. – "Você é um grande homem, Valentine."

Os olhos verdes de Valentine não conseguiram se desgrudar do olhar inflamado do loiro. Sentiu o coração ir à boca no momento em que as mãos daquele galego lindo o tocaram. Sentiu...

Estava loucamente apaixonado por aquele homem.

Sem meio termo, nem um pouco de juízo, era fácil de ver, saber, admitir. E era rematada e irremediável loucura.

Ever felt away without me

Já se sentiu longe sem minha presença?

My love, it lies so deep

Meu amor, ele jaz tão profundo

Ever dream of me

Sempre sonhe comigo

- "Está tão calado hoje. Foi algo que eu fiz ou, talvez, algo que eu não fiz?" Um arquear das loiras sobrancelhas e Valentine parecia desmontar nos braços firmes daquele... Monumento.

- "Apenas estou um pouco tenso." Valentine temeu que o outro entendesse seu desespero. Não podia ser verdade. Aquele loiro era apenas... Somente...

- "Eu sou pago para que, afinal?" Um sorriso sádico nos olhos de Radamanthys e um beijo lascivo foi trocado. – "Melhor?"

Valentine queria chorar...

Sentia-se preso em sua própria armadilha.

Fora ele quem vira um amigo com aquele loiro inglês e pedira informações. Fora ele quem jurara a si mesmo que sairia com ele umas duas vezes e pronto, apenas para se distrair. Fora ele quem fizera Radamanthys jurar que seus encontros sempre seriam comerciais, que não desejava se desfazer de seu casamento nem nada do tipo e que sabia que era comum que homens da profissão dele, Radamanthys, se apaixonassem por seus clientes...

- "Continua calado demais, Valentine. Venha, vamos para a cama. Como você mesmo gostava de frisar, tempo é dinheiro e eu realmente custo muito caro, como você também gostava de frisar."

Valentine queria chorar...

Radamanthys era cruel, por certo que era. Valentine achara que tinha sido esperto e inteligente ao ter uma conversa preliminar com ele dizendo que seria tudo estritamente profissional. Fingira-se de experiente quando na verdade jamais tivera nada com outro homem antes...

Fingira...

A vida inteira fingira e agora que gostaria de poder ser real, ser verdadeiro...

Nos primeiros meses em que saíra com o inglês, até o humilhara um pouco, lembrando-o sempre de que ele era caro, de que era um brinquedo e que nada que acontecia entre eles era real. Apenas... Era apenas...

Mentira.

Mais mentiras em sua vida.

Would you do it with me

Você o faria comigo?

Heal the scars and change the stars

Curar as cicatrizes e mudar as estrelas?

Would you do it for me

Você o faria por mim?

Turn loose the heaven within

Libertar o paraíso interior?

- "Está tudo bem, Radamanthys, não precisa mais falar assim. Nunca mais fale assim."

- "Está tudo bem?" Um brilho dourado de preocupação no olhar geralmente distante daquele homem.

- "Estou um pouco estressado, somente isso." Valentine sentiu a boca secar quando Radamanthys despiu aos poucos o terno caro, a camisa bem cortada, a calça que assentava perfeitamente nele. – "Céus..." Acabou o cipriota por falar ao ver o quanto aquele inglês o deixava louco apenas por se despir.

- "Você, decididamente, não está muito bem hoje." Um franzir das loiras sobrancelhas e Radamanthys deixou uma das grandes mãos passar para a nuca do ruivo e puxou-o, num beijo lento, longo, molhado e profundo.

Valentine fechou os olhos e abriu a boca e o coração. Era sempre perfeito. Era sempre tudo que poderia querer. Só que jamais iria ter...

Harpia não demorou a se despir, ajudado pelo loiro. Não demorou a agarrar as costas largas, apertar as nádegas rijas e a beijar a boca macia e quente. Era tudo e era nada.

Valentine gemeu alto, desesperado, quando Radamanthys começou a sugar sua ereção impaciente. Gemeu ainda mais quando sentiu o corpo perfeito do inglês colar no seu enquanto se esfregavam, um tanto torturantemente, um no outro.

- "Valentine..." Um sussurro meio gemido de Radamanthys nos ouvidos do cipriota e o corpo enorme e forte do inglês se mesclou ao de Valentine, arrancando do ruivo gemidos em todas as tonalidades e alturas.

Os movimentos firmes e longos, profundos e ritmados do inglês.

A cabeça de Valentine girava sem parar enquanto gemia... Gemia e pedia, desesperado de paixão, enquanto sentia o corpo maior e firme enterrar-se no seu.

- "Rada, por favor... Oh, meu Deus, por favor..." Valentine não conseguia se controlar, nunca conseguia, quando Radamanthys o devorava com força, com ritmo, com perícia. Sentiu sua cabeça vaguear nos beijos intensos, nos arranhares de sua pele, no corpo maior enfiando a virilidade simplesmente deliciosa no caminho quente e apertado de seu corpo.

- "Não precisa pedir... Você sempre manda..." Um brilho sádico no olhar dourado e Radamanthys começou a enfiar ainda mais firme e forte, alisando a ereção do outro com perita capacidade de enlouquecer um monge.

- "Não quero mandar..." Valentine praticamente choramingou, sentindo o prazer se aproximar, sentindo a mão do inglês tocando-o tão gostosamente que era quase pecado. No que pensava? Era um pecado em forma de homem e olhar.

I'd take you away

Eu te levaria embora

Castaway on a lonely day

Isolado em um dia solitário

Bosom for a teary cheek

Colo para um rosto com lágrimas

My song can but borrow your grace

Minha canção pode no máximo emprestar seu charme

Enfim, Valentine chegou ao seu limite agarrando o outro com força, puxando-o para um beijo fundo e sentindo que o corpo do outro continuava e continuava, dentro do seu. Por que ele, o loiro, tinha que ser tão... Inconquistável?

Por fim, num gemido abafado, Radamanthys cortou o beijou e rilhou os dentes, deixando seu prazer vir em sensações plenas de contentamento.

- "Assim é melhor." Wyvern comentou enquanto abraçava o outro e dava-lhe um selinho. – "Já volto." Caminhou até o banheiro para se livrar do preservativo e tomar uma ducha rápida.

Valentine estava acabado. Seu corpo inteiro pulsava e pedia. Queria mais que aquilo. Queria o loiro apenas para si, não queria saber que ele tinha compromissos pelo restante da semana, não suportava pensar que ele iria sair de seus braços e no dia seguinte teria outro amante, outro milionário que pagasse a fortuna que ele custava.

O que iria fazer? Engolir seu imenso orgulho e dizer àquele homem que estava louco por ele? E quantos antes dele já haviam tentado? Andara recolhendo dados, informações, até mesmo boatos, sobre Radamanthys. Ele costumava ser profissional e não se sabia, nunca se soubera, de alguém que tivesse conseguido fazer o inglês perder o prumo.

O que iria fazer?

- "Quer tomar um banho? Daqui a uma hora eu preciso ir, como bem sabe. Além disso, você tem que voltar para sua esposa." Enrolado numa toalha felpuda, Radamanthys foi até o canto do quarto e pegou o telefone, pedindo uma refeição leve.

- "Passe a noite comigo." Valentine reunira toda sua coragem para dizer aquilo. Nem sabia se deveria ter dito. Levantou-se sem conseguir olhar para o loiro alto e foi para a suíte, trancando-se lá dentro e encostando-se na porta, sentindo seu corpo inteiro ferver, sua mente girar. Estava louco, só podia ser...

O ruivo escorregou lentamente até o chão, os olhos verdes repletos de lágrimas. Não sabia como resolveria aquilo. Não sabia mais como ia suportar.

Ever felt away with me

Já se sentiu longe junto comigo?

Just once that all I need

Só uma vez tudo que preciso

Entwined in finding you one day

Envolvido em achar você algum dia

Radamanthys não respondeu. Apenas pousou o telefone e sentou-se na cama enorme, pensativo. Não era habitual que Valentine estivesse tão... Sensível. Sim, era amante dele há dois anos, tempo suficiente para saber quando ele estava bem e quando não estava.

E era a primeira vez que Valentine lhe pedia que ficasse...

Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Obviamente que devia ser apenas um capricho qualquer, afinal de contas, desde o início que o cipriota deixara claro que eram apenas negócios, que nada mais que sexo pago era o que os fazia se encontrarem duas vezes por semana, religiosamente.

Era o cliente regular a quem Radamanthys destinava mais tempo.

E não se arrependia disso. O inglês ficou de pé e pôs-se a olhar pelo vidro, tentava entender tudo aquilo. Era uma vida boa a sua, ao menos pagava bem, embora as exigências fossem enormes, pois não era fácil ter sua cultura, educação, postura e inteligência e fingir que era mais que um prostituto da alta roda na Europa.

Por que era um prostituto da alta roda.

Não era fácil ter os sentimentos travados pelo tempo inteiro, sorrir quando queria quebrar a cara de alguém e fazer-se de submisso quando geralmente tinha bastante opinião, apenas não a expressava para não perder o "cliente".

Se o mundo lá fora soubesse o quanto alguns de seus respeitáveis cidadãos recorriam aos seus serviços para dar graça àquelas vidas cínicas e mentirosas...

O quanto ele, Radamanthys, ouvia de sonhos desfeitos, de amores impossíveis e de prisões de ouro e jóias nas quais quase todos os seus clientes viviam.

O dinheiro podia ser libertador, mas também podia ser uma aprisionante vida de grades, regras que não se queria seguir. A vida de alguns que conhecia era um esconder incessante das lágrimas doloridas e uma bem cuidada plantação de sorrisos afáveis e paixões mentirosas.

- "Como se a minha fosse muito diferente." O inglês serviu-se de outra dose de uísque. Não era bom passar de duas doses, mas sentia-se... Estranho.

Tão estranho quanto Valentine parecia estar.

Aliás, por que Valentine queria que ficasse por toda a noite? Já era bastante difícil ficar com ele apenas duas horas por noite, duas noites por semana, quando queria muito mais.

- "Não posso ser idiota." Falou para si mesmo e inspirou o ar frio, pesadamente. Estava... Não podia estar, mas estava... Não era inteligente, mas...

Estava apaixonado por Valentine e fazia mais de um ano...

Ever felt away without me

Já se sentiu longe sem minha presença?

My love, it lies so deep

Meu amor, ele jaz tão profundo

Ever dream of me

Sempre sonhe comigo

Tentara com todas as suas forças impedir aquilo, tentara odiá-lo, mas sem sucesso. Simplesmente aceitara o fato e vinha vivendo naquela situação absurda, fingindo que não era nada além de um encontro profissional.

Valentine não sabia, mas Radamanthys dispensara quase todos os seus clientes, dizendo que estava se preparando para uma outra profissão. Tivera muito cuidado em esconder do cipriota que ele e mais um eram todos os que agora podiam estar com ele.

Radamanthys sabia que notícias corriam, então inventara estrangeiros com menos visibilidade que os ricaços que geralmente conhecia para mentir ao cipriota sobre seus compromissos profissionais.

O fato era que já não conseguia deitar-se com outros com tanta facilidade, pois sonhava com o ruivo, o via em seus braços mesmo quando estava com qualquer outro, e isso era ruim, pois não podia se dar ao luxo de chamar nomes errados...

Por que não podia ficar livre do que sentia? Achou que o outro estava demorando um tanto demais e bateu à porta da suíte, discretamente. – "Valentine, a comida já vai chegar." Na verdade queria saber se tudo estava bem, uma vez que, com ele, Radamanthys, nada estava indo muito bem. Sentia falta do controle que sempre tivera sobre si mesmo. Sentia-se preso numa armadilha que ele mesmo criara.

Come out, come out wherever you are

Saia, saia de onde estiver

So lost in your sea

Tão perdido em seu mar

Give in, give in for my touch

Entregue-se, entregue-se para meu toque

For my taste for my lust

Para meu provar, para minha luxúria

O cipriota terminara uma ducha rápida e respondeu que já iria sair. Lavou o rosto, novamente, tentando esconder as lágrimas e demorou um pouco apenas se olhando no espelho e vendo que seus olhos pareciam cheios de dor. Não podia se deixar abater. Era um negociante difícil de lidar, era um homem acostumado a embates empresariais de todo tipo. Não ia deixar o loiro saber, jamais, tudo que sentia.

Enrolou-se na toalha e saiu, o olhar altivo, os cabelos molhados, indo direto para suas roupas. Sem palavra alguma para aquele homem que espiava da janela. Não ia conseguir falar nada, ainda não.

Talvez nunca.

Valentine começou a se vestir, o vazio que sempre lhe vinha estava ainda maior. Iria voltar para sua querida esposa. Tentava ser um bom marido, tentava ser justo com ela, só que não era amor. Havia sido uma boa decisão para sua carreira e para todos de sua empresa, afinal de contas eram ambos herdeiros de grandes escritórios de arquitetura.

Ninguém perguntara a ele, Valentine, se era seu sonho de vida estar casado com uma mulher linda, culta, inteligente e que não amava por ser incapaz de esconder que era homossexual.

Bem, era incapaz de esconder de si mesmo, pois dos outros... Ah, os outros. Imaginavam-no um conquistador nato que sempre estava de olho nas belas mulheres que por vezes conhecia. Tinha até fama de fiel, mas à boca pequena comentava-se que era óbvio que tinha amantes, todo mundo de sua classe social e fortuna tinha.

Talvez tivesse mesmo, só que não era nenhuma mulher... Nunca seria.

Droga, estava revoltado com tudo aquilo que o inglês o fazia sentir e pensar e quase se enforcou puxando o nó da caríssima gravata.

- "Valentine, quer conversar?" Radamanthys perguntou com medo da resposta. Não estava num bom dia. Sentia-se abalado demais por pensar naquele ruivo mais que seria necessário, mais que seria saudável. No entanto, fazia parte de seus "deveres" de amante pago e bem pago ser afável, ser simpático e ouvir as lamúrias e sofrimentos de seus clientes. Se bem que, no atual caso, queria mesmo ouvir o que se passava na mente daquele ruivo.

Um suspiro muito fundo foi tudo que Valentine conseguiu. Um nó gigantesco se formando em sua garganta. Fechou os olhos e fez que não com a cabeça, querendo fugir de lá, voltar para sua casa, sua fortuna, suas mentiras e agarrar-se a algum sonho impossível onde poderia amar livremente.

Onde poderia amar Radamanthys.

Ever felt away with me

Já se sentiu longe junto comigo?

Just once that all I need

Só uma vez tudo que preciso

Entwined in finding you one day

Envolvido em achar você algum dia

- "Decididamente, você está um pouco estranho hoje. Aconteceu algo que queira me contar?" A voz de Radamanthys soava alta demais no silêncio opressor que se instalara entre eles. Iria insistir apenas aquela vez. Não podia ir mais longe sem que seu coração saísse pela boca, sem dar a entender por trás de sua máscara de amante perfeito que estava muito abalado.

Valentine apenas se virou para ele, usou todo o auto-controle que podia e conseguia ter e deu um falso sorriso que nem sequer lhe alcançava os olhos. Estava magoado, sensível e sentindo uma dor impossível de controlar.

Sentia-se tão sozinho, o cipriota. Sabia que todos os seus dias seriam iguais, tudo sempre igual e sabia também que aquele amor não teria futuro algum. Principalmente porque...

- "A comida já chegou, pelo visto, e que tal o cheiro delicioso que vem da ante-sala? Vamos comer algo e beber um ou dois uísques. Amanhã terei uma reunião importante, foi muito bom ver você hoje." Valentine sentia seu corpo ser esmagado pela vontade imensa de dizer apenas que o amava. Seria uma idiotice, tinha certeza. E, além disso, perderia o inglês, sabia que ele não acharia aquela conduta insana muito profissional e talvez deixasse de vê-lo. Pegou um copo, como se fosse um veneno, encheu com duas doses de uísque e virou tudo de uma vez.

Não ia conseguir ir adiante se o inglês nunca mais aceitasse. Se ele se fosse... Se...

- "Perdoe-me a franqueza, mas tem algo muito errado e eu o conheço há dois anos. Pode me por para fora se achar melhor, mas há algo que está devorando você por dentro e, se eu não for capaz ao menos de ouvir, creio que não estarei fazendo bem o meu trabalho." Os olhos intensamente dourados se aproximavam de Valentine numa velocidade alucinante.

Radamanthys estava em frente ao outro antes mesmo que se desse conta. Estava com o coração pulando ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes e sabia que tinha que ir embora, o mais rápido possível... Senão...

Senão...

O ruivo não soube quando as lágrimas começaram. Não conseguiu controlar nada. Nada de nada. Ficou parado ali, a mão segurando o copo agora vazio, olhando o loiro com lágrimas grossas caindo pelo rosto que muitos achavam bem bonito.

- "Valentine?" A voz era tensa, nervosa, preocupada. Ele estava chorando? O que diabos estava havendo? – "O que há? Por favor me diga!" Não era mais o profissional distante e cínico, nem tampouco o homem pago por hora para vender sexo e talvez um pouco de conversa. Estava preocupado. – "Você bebeu demais, não deveria beber assim, não tem muita resistência à bebida!" Tentava achar respostas e só via mais dúvidas.

Ever felt away without me

Já se sentiu longe sem minha presença?

My love, it lies so deep

Meu amor, ele jaz tão profundo

Ever dream of me

Sempre sonhe comigo

- "Radamanthys..." Um sussurro negado, um medo desvendado. Valentine estremeceu inteiro com tanta proximidade e fez o que não poderia fazer, fez o que não devia fazer. Atirou-se nos braços dele e colou sua boca na dele, num desejo tão intenso que parecia consumi-lo inteiro. Sentia dor do tanto que seu coração batia em ritmo aleatório, agarrou Radamanthys com força, apertando-o contra si. Estava perdido e tinha plena consciência disso.

O choque do loiro alto logo foi substituído por um abraço apertado e por um beijo intenso correspondido com exaustão. Não beijava Valentine, devorava-o como se ele fosse toda a salvação que gostaria de ter. Não queria que aquele beijo terminasse. Não queria deixá-lo ir embora para sua vida perfeita. Não podia deixar. Estava arruinado.

Arruinado.

Separaram-se a custo. Valentine enterrou a cabeça no ombro largo do outro e soluçou. Estava sem defesa, perdido e sabia disso. Sentia-se culpado de um milhão de coisas e sabia que ia perdê-lo. – "Nunca mais vou vê-lo, sei que não." Sua voz parecia uma sentença de sofrimento no inferno.

- "Alguém descobriu alguma coisa e está preocupado com seu casamento? Podemos dar um jeito. Conheço algumas pessoas que podem jurar que eu sou o mais casto e puro negociante do mundo." O coração desesperado de Radamanthys nem queria pensar naquela possibilidade: nunca mais veria Valentine? – "Ou se cansou de mim e já não quer me ver? Seja sincero e me vou sem mais perguntas." Era melhor a dureza crua de uma dor desferida uma única vez que pensar que haveria algo num futuro que jamais chegaria.

- "Alguém descobriu alguma coisa sim." Valentine não conseguia se afastar dele, não conseguia largar as costas fortes e apertou-o num abraço ainda mais tenso, dolorido e asfixiante.

- "O que há? Valentine, você mal consegue falar, que droga, me diga o que há! Estou ficando preocupado com você que jamais agiu assim." E agora? Estava gostando da sensação de estar agarrado nele, mas não àquele custo, as lágrimas que não cessavam no rosto do ruivo, a dor que parecia palpável em cada respiração.

- "Eu descobri algo que vai fazer você ir embora e sem possibilidade alguma que possa haver retorno." Toda a coragem de Valentine se fora junto com as palavras que dizia. Estava sentindo-se caminhando ao cadafalso que enforcaria seus sentimentos para sempre.

Radamanthys estremeceu inteiro. Será que ele sabia? Será que estava chorando por estar decepcionado, totalmente decepcionado? Por sentir que era alguma ameaça à sua vidinha linda de comercial? Engoliu em seco e controlou sua voz. – "Compreendo. Sinto muito se dei a perceber qualquer coisa inapropriada. Não serei nenhum tipo de problema para sua vida social, pessoal e profissional. Eu sei que é errado, pode ser um grave problema realmente, mas não foi possível evitar, foi?"

O olhar repleto de tristeza que Radamanthys recebeu o fez trincar os dentes. Então estava certo. O cipriota descobrira que ele, um mero homem que se prostituía com a mais alta roda, estava apaixonado. Era um erro terrível que jurou naquele momento nunca mais cometer. – "Compreendo também que esteja decepcionado, afinal sempre deixou claro que eram apenas negócios. Isso nunca me aconteceu antes e sinto muito tê-lo desapontado com meus sentimentos. Gostaria apenas que soubesse que não é qualquer sentimento e que não sou dado às deslealdades. Não terá nunca mais notícias minhas, nem haverá qualquer comentário." Desfez o abraço com o coração em pedaços e encaminhou-se para a pequena mesa onde deixara algumas de suas coisas. Já estava vestido e era apenas ir embora. – "Creio que não deseja ver-me mais. Aceitarei o fato. Tenha uma boa noite."

- "Do que pensa que está falando?" Valentine sussurrou. Não estava entendendo muito bem. Aliás, nem sequer compreendia do que estavam falando ao certo. Sua cabeça girava pelo excesso de bebida que acabara ingerindo.

- "Não torne isso mais vexatório do que já está sendo. Se quer que eu admita que me apaixonei, eu admito, mas apenas não torne tudo pior fingindo que não há nada, por que você me fez enxergar que talvez eu não possa ser tão distante quanto eu gostaria." Se era para serem sinceros, então seria mortalmente sincero.

Valentine virou-se, totalmente aturdido e observou os orbes caramelizados do inglês com uma explosão de esperança na sua alma que antes estava tão triste.

E Valentine sorriu abertamente. Então...

- "Por favor, não ria de mim, sou apenas um homem. Acho melhor eu ir." Radamanthys girou a maçaneta da porta e sentiu o abraço vindo por trás, as mãos longas e firmes de Valentine se entrecruzaram em sua cintura e engoliu novamente em seco. – "Por favor, isso é torturante." Uma dor funda na voz que era sempre tão segura.

- "Estou apaixonado por você. Apenas diga que não entendi errado e que também sente o mesmo por mim." Valentine falou em tom completamente cheio de dúvidas e temendo ser rejeitado ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que não seria...

Your beauty cascaded it on me

Sua beleza me cobriu como uma cascata

In this white night fantasy

Nesta fantasia de uma noite passada em branco

Tudo foi tão rápido que ambos sequer souberam como. Em segundos Radamanthys tinha se voltado, abraçado Valentine e o espremido num abraço apaixonado enquanto o beijava na boca sem dúvida alguma. Não ligava para mais nada, para problemas, para posição social, para o fato de ser um mero homem pago para fazer sexo.

Estava louco por aquele ruivo e pelo que entendera, era correspondido. Era tudo que precisava saber no momento.

O choque das costas de Valentine na parede teve o som surdo abafado pelos gemidos que o ruivo soltava enquanto Radamanthys o despia com uma velocidade gerada pela ânsia, pelo desejo intenso e por loucura.

Era tudo uma loucura.

Olhos cor de mel se abriram enquanto a boca masculina e perigosa deslizava pela pele alva do pescoço rodeado de fios ruivos.

Mãos fortes e firmes jogavam longe qualquer peça de roupa que ainda restasse sobre o arquiteto enquanto palavras em inglês perfeito soavam apaixonadamente nos ouvidos do cipriota.

Valentine gemeu quando sentiu o corpo agora nu de Radamanthys se chocar com força contra o seu, num desejo tão desesperado quanto proibido. Não resistiu quando os músculos fortíssimos o ergueram e se limitou a cruzar as mãos na nuca do outro e a prender-se nele com as pernas esguias e firmes. Sentiu suas costas serem espremidas na parede enquanto um membro rijo e insaciável se atirava dentro de seu corpo como se um incêndio precisasse ser apagado.

Radamanthys mordeu o ombro alvo enquanto penetrava-o sem nenhum tipo de medo nem de resistência. Era sexo selvagem, era intenso demais para ser parado ou pensado. Era amor...

Por mais controlado que fosse, o inglês tinha seus limites e atingira todos ao saber do amor de Valentine. Enterrou-se nele com fúria e intensidade dignas de um furacão e gemeu o nome dele enquanto arrancava do fundo da alma do ruivo gemidos mais que deliciosos de ouvir. Sabia que não estava sendo gentil, nada delicado e tinha certeza que jamais haviam feito sexo daquele jeito.

Possuiu o corpo menor como se fosse a única vez que o faria e só parou de gemer e arremeter quando o prazer de Valentine explodiu entre seus corpos, aproveitando o aperto único dado em sua virilidade para quase berrar seu prazer nos ouvidos do outro.

Apertou-o ainda contra a parede, sentindo o corpo inteiro exigir descanso pela intensa atividade e procurou a boca do ruivo para um beijo apaixonado. Destrançou as pernas do arquiteto de suas costas e encostou-o na parede com um tanto mais de cuidado, abraçando as costas nuas dele e enroscando os dedos nos fios ruivos que cascateavam na umidade do pós-sexo.

Ever felt away with me

Já se sentiu longe junto comigo?

Just once that all I need

Só uma vez tudo que preciso

Entwined in finding you one day

Envolvido em achar você algum dia

- "Não faço a menor idéia do que faremos." Valentine sussurrou no ouvido do outro, ainda de olhos fechados, totalmente satisfeito e zonzo de prazer.

- "Passarei a noite aqui com você, se ainda quiser." Olhou em torno e pegou uma toalha da mesa próxima e enrolou-a em Valentine, protegendo-o. – "Precisamos de outro banho, de juízo e de desculpas aceitáveis."

- "Não darei desculpa alguma. Não desejo mais me esconder, de nada nem ninguém. Você é minha liberdade e ela não tem preço."

- "Valentine, tem muito mais a perder que eu. Compreendo seus sentimentos, mas não sei o quanto tudo isso pode prejudicá-lo."

- "Você ainda tem sua agenda de contatos e romances?" Valentine soltou-se do abraço e rumou para a cama grande com o outro a segui-lo, visto que estavam de mãos dadas.

- "Eu tenho sim. Por que pergunta?" Não compreendera bem os pensamentos do outro.

- "Você me disse que é apenas um homem. É tudo que preciso que seja. Ninguém dirá coisa alguma de meu divórcio, nem de você estar comigo. Iremos para outro país se for preciso, mas eu não quero mais fingir. Cansei de mentir..." Valentine se atirou na cama, desenroscando-se da toalha e rindo de um jeito que Radamanthys jamais vira. O riso da liberdade.

- "Não mensurou os riscos? A probabilidade de termos problemas é imensa." Radamanthys deitou-se ao lado do outro e o puxou para si, fazendo carinhos nos cabelos bonitos. – "Não quero ser estraga-prazeres, só que me preocupo com sua vida futura."

- "Vai largar essa vida." A frase foi intensa, séria e direta.

- "Não pensei que um dia eu fosse concordar com algo assim, mas terei que procurar algum emprego, não pretendo ser sustentado por você."

- "Ora, então já faz planos futuros comigo?" Valentine riu novamente.

- "Tenho alguns dons escondidos. Sabia que me formei na faculdade de Engenharia Civil?" Deu um selinho no outro e ficou sério. – "Isso não é um sonho, não é mesmo? Não é rematada loucura? É?"

- "Quem disse que isso tudo me importa? Que seja a maior de todas as loucuras, será apenas nossa loucura. Aceita viajar comigo nessa empreitada?"

- "Creio que não precisa perguntar." Radamanthys agarrou-o com velocidade desmedida e logo gemiam novamente, perdidos de paixão, sem pensar em mais nada.

Eram apenas dois homens apaixonados.

Ever felt away without me

Já se sentiu longe sem minha presença?

My love, it lies so deep

Meu amor, ele jaz tão profundo

Ever dream of me

Sempre sonhe comigo

* * *

Nota: A música é de Nightwish, Ever Dream. Essa fanfiction foi feita em dois dias, teve 24 versões e, sinceramente, eu mexi tanto nela que me deu até pânico. O problema é que escrever para a Akane não é qualquer coisa, porque ela é especial demais para mim e eu nunca acho que a fanfiction fica boa o suficiente para ela. Aniversário da marida dá esses dramas todos, não sei se alguém já passou por isso. É nosso casal do coração, então não poderia deixar de fazer uma fanfiction com eles para ela. Para quem gostar, por favor deixe review, me ajuda muito quando acho que pirei na batatinha e escrevi sandices... Tudo bem que sou surtada, mas enfim... Er, chega de tanto drama. FELIZ NIVER AKANE!


End file.
